Ice Box
by XxroxysempaixX
Summary: Itachi Uchiha was known for being a quiet, sadistic bastard who didn't care. After kidnapping Sakura Haruno, will his Ice Box like attitude fade away? ItaSaku Rated M for sexual content and strong language
1. Chapter 1

**Um...some of my stories have been deleted! Sorry, I'm sooo mean, I know...If you don't like, deal with it. I feel very good about this chapter and I REALLY hope you feel the same. I hope it's interesting enough for all my readers....  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm doing this once, I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**.:Ice Box:.**

* * *

Sakura let out an irritated groan. Waking up, slung over someones broad shoulders isn't as comfortable as you'd think it would be. She snapped her jade eyes closed, analyzing the current situation. Her ankles and wrists were bound together in what felt like metal or iron. Sakura counted ten, trying to think of a way to escape.

She fell into her thoughts deeply, not even noticing when the kidnapper had propped her against a tree. "Are you awake?"

She practically jumped out of her skin, eyes snapping open to look around. Crimson eyes stared at her, a slight amusement in them. Her breathing caught.

_This couldn't be Sasuke so it must be..._

_Itachi Uchiha._

Her mind began to panic slightly; her thoughts out of control. "Are you awake?" her captor pressed, his face stotic the whole time.

"Yes, I'm awake," she whispered. He simply nodded, standing from his crouching position. Sakura stared up at him in amazement. He wasn't what you would say "tall" but he was bigger compared to her small form. He was wearing the usual Akatsuki cloak, and his normal sandals(A/N: Are they sandals?!).

Itachi surveyed the area, probably looking for any traces foreign chakra. Sakura looked away from the Uchiha trying to think of any explanation. _I could simply be a hostage or bait to capture the Kyuubi or they're going to kill me...or torture me..._

A small tap, startled the kunoichi. She almost screamed until Sakura realized it was rain; rain that would wash away her scent for good. Nothing could go worse; nothing. Itachi bent down, and began to remove the chains from her ankles and wrists.

Sakura screamed as she was lifted into the air; her small body once again thrown unto Itachi's shoulder. "It would be wise to keep quiet Sakura," he muttered under his breath.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded as he began to run through the think forests. The Uchiha didn't speak for a moment, frustrating the hell out of Sakura.

"HEY DAMNIT! I SAID WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!" Sakura shrieked loudly into his ear. He flinched, almost throwing her off his shoulder. All of sudden, the small kunoichi found herself pinned up against a tree, again, Itachi holding her throat.

As she gasped for air, Itachi stared at her with dark eyes. "What Leader-sama wants with you is none of my concern. But be sure to watch your tongue around me, understand?"

He loosened his grip on throat, allowing her the ability to again speak. "Y-yes," she muttered defeated. The Uchiha put the kunoichi down only to pick her up again and sling her over his shoulder. Sakura squeaked quietly, and rested her arms on his shoulder blades.

Itachi began to run again; never thinking or changing paths from the one he was on. The pink haired kunoichi became very bored after a few minutes. She _had _about talking to the Uchiha, but that option just didn't seem possible. So, she resorted in thinking about her friends back in Konohagakure.

About 3 years ago, Uchiha Sasuke was captured in the Rain Country and brought back to Konoha, where he was currently just finishing his 2 year sentence. He was picked up by the Copy Ninja himself, Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke had grown slightly taller, his cheeks thinner. His eyes were faded in color nowadays. They were colored by loneliness and pure, raw hatred. But he wasn't as cold as he used to be. Sasuke was married to Hyuga Hanabi and were expecting a son sometime this month.

Naruto was beginning his first year as the Sixth Hokage finally. His crush on Sakura had been completely forgotten when he _finally _discovered that the innocent Hyuga Hinata had a severe crush on him. They were currently engaged and were set to be wedded in the next spring.

Sai was still a complete jackass. Yes, he showed very little emotion once in awhile but other than that, he had not changed. He was always very busy with the lovely Yamanka Ino, who was already 5 months along.

And last but not least, Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi had been very rarely seen around the village anymore. Ever since his teammates became all wrapped up in their social lives, he had disappeared from the scene. Rumor has it, is that he's finally settling down with his current girl, Anko.

Sakura smiled to herself. Life had become seemingly easy for everyone else. She, on the other hand, was completely frozen. Tsunade, one of the legendary sannin, had finally passed away from old age. Her final days were of her lying in bed, with Shizune and Sakura plastered to her side. She had died with a small chuckle. Her parents, as well, were found dead in their little shop. There is or was, no ground evidence to prove who or what caused their deaths.

After awhile, Sakura began to feel left out. She didn't have someone to cuddle with at night or to dance with a occasional celebrations. Sure, she had dated plenty of other people, but she never seemed to get it right. Every time her and her boyfriend broke up, it was because _'You're too depressing for me.'_

It agitated her that she, Tsuande's student, couldn't even hold down a boyfriend. She missed the old days where she was able to flirt with Sasuke, and Naruto always flirted with her. She missed the stares she got when she walked around the town at night.

"We're going to stop here, kunoichi. We'll continue tomorrow after you have woken," Itachi explained, setting her gently on dry dirt. Sakura mentally groaned, propping herself up against an old beech tree. She noticed that the rain had cleared and everything had a distinct smell freshness, and cleanliness.

"Kunoichi, I'll be back in a moment. Please refrain from attempting to escape," Itachi said in a monotone. Sakura shrugged, hanging her head down to focus on a single leaf. It was brown and had shriveled up from the summer's hot days. She gave a soft sigh, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. _I need to escape.._

But, she shook her head in response to her own thoughts. There would be no possible way to escape from _the _Itachi Uchiha. He was famous in Konoha for murdering his entire clan, only sparring Sasuke because he was to _weak._

Sakura ground her teeth together. No, she had to at least _try _to escape. Her jade eyes closed, as she tried to focus chakra into her hands but something was wrong. She could not produce chakra properly for some reason. The pink haired woman opened her eyes and studied the chains that bound her wrists and ankles.

On the side was a small inscription that she couldn't read. It seemed to be some sort of seal of some sort. Sakura gave out an annoyed sigh as she realized the chains were absorbing her chakra, without _completely _draining it.

_Fuck...._

Well, there went _that _brilliant plan. The kunoichi tilted her head back to focus up at the sky, shifting her position to a more suitable one. It was about dusk by now, and the sky was a light orange. You could clearly see the moon which was right behind the beech trees.

A rustle behind her interrupted her thoughts. She glanced back to see Itachi emerging from wild bushes, his face the same as always.

He gave her a hard stare,"I see you behaved yourself?"

Sakura huffed rudely, trying her best not say anything. "Why do you say that?"

Itachi merely shrugged. "You are well known for a short temper and great chakra control," he replied. Sakura rolled her eyes slowly, giving a short 'huh'.

"Well, I guess I _may _have a short temper. And yes, I do have great chakra control but these chains are absorbing my chakra right now so I am unable to break free," the jade eyed kunoichi said simply.

The Uchiha looked quite amused without _actually _showing anything. "So you figured it out?" he asked. "Well, duh," she muttered under her breath.

He nodded his head slowly, his left hand reaching to pick up a rather large back-pack. Unzipping the bag, he poured the contents of the bag unto the forest floor. He bent over and picked up a small box, walking over to Sakura with it. "Here, I'll feed you. Now please, open your mouth," he requested crouching down.

The kunoichi suddenly felt very nervous as he stared at her intensely. She bent her legs every so slightly, carefully not to harm her ankles at all. She slightly opened her mouth and Itachi popped at piece of bread into her mouth. They continued this for about 10 minutes until all the bread was placed inside the stomach of the woman.

Itachi grabbed Sakura, which resulted in him carrying her bridal style. He carried her towards a small tent, she hadn't noticed before just now. Sakura also hadn't noticed that the backpack was _her _backpack that she had with her on the mission.

The Uchiha male placed Sakura inside the tent, right in the middle of the small thing. "I shall be outside on gaurd."

He left her, leaving her alone with her memories of her mission.

* * *

_"YEAH! Take _that _you sadistic bastard," Sakura chuckled as she swiftly dismembered the murder's body. Sai stretched her arms out giving a loud sigh. The man they had just murdered was wanted in _all _the Hidden village's for many charges. Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura were sent to assassinate him._

_Sai stared at the body. "Wow, ugly, you got 'im good," he mocked in his annoying tone. His fack smile appeared on his face, causing Sakura to roll her eyes and look over at the impatient Uchiha._

_"Sasuke, you alright?"_

_"Hn...I just need some sleep," he replied groggily. She nodded, along with Sai. The three began towards their forest camp quickly, all hoping to _finally _get some sleep. The mission had taken at least 3 days to complete because the sadistic bastard kept escaping .The three settled into their tents: Sai and Sasuke in one and Sakura in the other.  
_

_._

_.._

_._

_A loud yell caused Sakura to wake up later that night. Scrambling out of her tent, she gasped as she found Sasuke in the clutches of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi stared him plainly._

_"Where is the kunoichi?" he asked in a low voice. Sai, who was mysteriously trapped against a tree, shook his body, desperately trying to escape. Sakura forced chakra into one of her now tight fists and slammed it into the ground; shattering it._

_The eldest Uchiha turned to face Sakura, ignoring Sasuke's moans of pain and discomfort. _

_"Haruno Sakura, you are to come with me," he commanded in a loud booming voice. The woman growled at him arrogantly, a smirk on her face. "Then you'll have to take me by force," she said._

_He nodded back her, closing his eyes. Sakura stared at him curiously; trying to predict his next movement. Itachi reopened his eyes, revealing the Mangekyou Sharingan. The kunoichi, fully aware of the jutsu, clamped her eyes closed. Her breathing slowed as she tried to hear his movements._

_A cold,thin object pressed against her throat. Sakura opened her eyes in surprise, to see the Itachi see _had _been staring at poof into smoke. _

_"I guess will," he whispered into her ear. His cold breath tickled her ear, making her shiver against the kunai's blade. There was a moment of sharp pain and then sudden darkness after a moment of silence. Sakura could her faint sounds as her eyes fluttered closed._

_"SAKURA!"_

_That had to be Sasuke. A smile came across her face as she finally slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_

Sakura shifted her weight unto her side, rolling over with a low grunt. Her body ached from the fight still which she had just noticed. Her mouth opened, letting out a tired sigh of defeat. Her eyes closed and her slender body relaxed into the warm sleeping bag.

After a few moments, the kunoichi finally fell asleep; her body aching and mind throbbing, hoping to escape it all in her dreams.

* * *

**-sucks in a breath- This literally took me over 3 weeks to write. It's pobably the longest chapter I've EVER typed up and posted online. Please leave a review and BE NICE about it, kay?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Please Leave a Review

* * *

"Get up."

His words were cold, but demanding. Sakura opened her eyes to see the Uchiha staring into the tent, his normal eyes staring into jade ones. "Kunoichi, get up now. It's time to eat," he said again but this time leaving her alone.

Sakura rolled her eyes; crawling out of the tent. As she stood erect, Itachi shoved a bag into her face. "Here, eat this." The kunoichi huffed, placing herself on a dry rock far from the Uchiha. He couldn't expect her to be _that _stupid, could he? She wasn't about to eat something from a missing nin!

Sakura smirked as she looked at the bag. It was a small goody-bag sized thing of trail mix that contained: pecans, almonds, raisins and some M&Ms. She could feel her chuckle come free from behind her teeth; this caused Itachi to glance over at her.

"You know, if I were trying to kill you, I would've already done it."

He had point. Sakura shook her head. "I'm not hungry," she said simply but her stomach begged to differ for it let out a loud growl. "You're stomach doesn't agree."

The pink haired teen felt the urge to punch the fucker in the mouth for his smugness. "Are we near the damn base yet?" she asked as she popped a raisin into her mouth, chewing it slowly; carefully.

The Uchiha didn't reply or glance up from his mysterious work. Sakura stared at him curiously, finally studying his actions.

Itachi was crouched over in a casual position, sketching something unto a blank piece of paper. His hair hung loosely over his squared shoulders, it shimmered in the dawn's light. Sakura blinked as she stared into it carefully. The kunoichi began to ponder if he had soft hair like Neji Hyuga's. Maybe it was silk or like a soft cotton--

"We are only a matter of 10 minutes away from headquarters."

Sakura snapped back to reality as he spoke in a low tone; silk lacing his words loosely. He was staring at her with a heated look when her gaze met his--the intensity climbed as they failed to say or do anything to break the connection. The girl felt her heart beat quicken by the minute, the feeling of boiling need in her pit growing by each passing moment; it had become unbearable to stare any longer.

Itachi could sense the uneasiness in the air as she stared at him, a hidden emotion flickering behind the mask she wore. He felt a smirk curve on his face suddenly, as she opened her mouth to break the moment. "I-Itachi, what are you w-wo-working on-n?" she asked breaking her gaze suddenly.

"I'm just sketching you on a piece of paper Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura hated this.

The way he just say her name slowly and she would tremble. The Uchiha stood without warning; his eyes flashing to a maroon once more. The kunoichi looked around in puzzlement, trying to desperately understand as well. It hit her with sudden realization, making her gasp out.

"They're here, aren't they?" she asked; carefully placing her words. He ignored her, grabbing her quickly; pulling her close to his chest. "I didn't want to do this," Itachi said in aggravation. "Hold your breath."

The salmon hair girl complied as he murmured something. Suddenly, the world began to spin making her quite dizzy; the colors clashed and she could hear Sasuke's growls in the distance.

"Itachi. Let her go!"

Sakura could feel herself scream as the world turned black, and screams echoed in her sensitive ears; her breathing sped as well as her pulse.

Then it stopped. The world came back into focus, showing a morose town full of the dark shadows and quiet people who stalked their way through the road, making their ways to homes crowded with children. Her breathing had become pants, and overcoming emotion of freight filled her. "We'll find shelter her tonight. We've moved past the base, but it's too late for us to start back that way," Itachi said gently, releasing her from his grasp.

Sakura, though she would _never _admit, felt slight disappointment as he let her go. "Where are we?" she asked through her breaths. Her breathing became even after a moment, and the kunoichi felt her pulse beat at it's normal pace.

"We are in a little town that has no name. It's about 200 miles away from the Rain Country."

Itachi began to walk towards a small building, Sakura following afterwards. They earned a few stares of curiosity from the quiet folks of the town, but were merely shrugged off after a moment. Entering the inn, Sakura felt the atmosphere change into a comforting feeling.

"Oh? What do we have here? Honeymooners?" asked a girl who stood behind a counter. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun and two chop sticks were in it. She wore a pink undershirt, a black apron and tan pants. The girl looked to be only 2 years older than the rose haired girl, who stared at her with a small smile.

No one spoke for minutes. There was an awkwardness in the room as Sakura processed the question.

"Yes. We were just wedded a two days ago."

It was Sakura who answered, her response strong and convincing. The girl giggled, clapping her hands excitedly. "Congrats! My name is Aka. Would you like a room for tonight?" Aka asked.

The raven haired man stood quietly, nodding his head slowly. Aka nodded and rushed off into another room, which Sakura guessed was where they kept the supplies.

Itachi turned to look at her, an amused smirk on his face. "Honeymooners?"

Sakura shrugged.

"Might as well be."

"You know, for a woman who's been kidnapped, you sure sound comfortable."

"What am I supposed to be? Sad? Scared? I could never be scared of you, Itachi-**kun**."

Eyes narrowed as she said this, but Sakura dared to press forward with her confident words. "Besides, you seem to speak a lot for someone who's supposed to be _quiet _and _myster-_"

A quiet grunt passed through her soft colored lips as she found herself pressed against the wall. She stared into his dark eyes with a frightened expression and trembling lips. Itachi moved his lips to the hollow curve of her ear, his lips brushing against it.

"You shouldn't push me Sa-ku-ra. I could just snap out of this nice guy act."

"I-Ita-chi?"

A tiny squeak from behind them stopped the Uchiha from saying much else, as he released Sakura and turned to look at Aka, who's face was flustered.

"I, uh......here! This is your room. Check out at 12 a.m."

She dropped the key to the ground and dashed out of the room. Sakura, who lips still trembled, walked forward hesitantly and picked up the key. "Let's go to the room...."

".......Indeed, Sakura-**chan**."

* * *

Do you think I made Itachi to OOC? If I did, I'll tone it down a bit. I mean, who ever said that Itachi was a quiet, sadistic bastard? (looks at the raised hands)

Anyway, please, leave a review and state your opinion.

Till next time,

~xxroxysempaixx


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three. Please leave a review.  
**

* * *

No one would deny it, there was an unquenchable awkwardness that hung heavy over the heads of the quiet nins. Sakura felt it the most as she hesitantly slipped the key into the lock of their 'Honeymoon' suite. After twisting it quickly, she swung the door open, only to want to shut it once more.

The room was decorated with pictures of barren trees in black white. There seemed to be only one bathroom, which was to the right of the kunoichi's hip. In the middle on the room, straight ahead of them sat a king-sized bed with red, silk blankets and matching pillow covers.

_'Kuso, my plan back fired big time!' _the frozen girl thought in frustration. Itachi placed himself beside her, walking past her and into the room. Sakura followed suit, closing the door behind her as she entered.

"Hm...what side of the bed do you want?" Itachi asked. Sakura didn't bother to look at him, walking into the bathroom to investigate the situation. "It doesn't matter."

She noticed, as she walked into the room, that the S-ranked nin sunk unto the inviting bed, his eyes closed. What she failed to notice, Sakura rediscovered as she paced into the other room, her usual calm eyes widening. The Uchiha was laying on the bed with his hands crossed over his **BARE** chest. His hair hung down on his shoulders rather than it's usual ponytail, like it would any other day.

"It's rude to stare, you know?"

"AH!"

Sakura screamed as Itachi spoke, bringing her out of her dazed trance. He sat up, staring at her with a blank face; confusion flickered in his eyes.

She noticed this, and quickly came up with a convincing lie, "I've never seen you with your hair down."

"Hn."

The grunt annoyed the pink haired girl suddenly, though she didn't know why. She could feel a pulsing heat growing her stomach, bringing anger unto her face.

"Don't do that again," she whispered, a growl in her tone. "It annoys me. Sasuke used to do that all time when I was still convinced I was madly in love with him. That _grunt _makes me think of my old self."

Itachi's eyes, she noticed, darkened as she whispered his brothers name. Automatically, she wished she never had said a single word at all.

"My brother, huh? The traitor of Konoha."

"Yeah, and _you're _one to talk?"

"..."

"My point exactly," Sakura said with a smirk. She crossed her arms, looking at him quietly. Itachi lowered his head, looking down at his hands. "You don't know what you're saying Sakura. Watch that tongue of yours."

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower. Okay?"

He didn't reply; she knew he wouldn't so, she stomped off into the bathroom. The emerald eyed girl stripped the clothes from her body, the smell of sweat, blood, and rain on her now. Sakura let out a tired sigh, turning to look at herself in a mirror that hung on the bathroom door.

The young woman studied her body carefully, checking herself for any serious cuts and bruises. Finding nothing, she re- focused her attention on the shower that awaited her.

* * *

Frustration made his head pound as he watched her stomp off, the door slamming loudly. He listened to her tired sigh, and allowed himself to sigh as well.

Losing interest in the girl, Itachi laid down once again, chanting a mantra of hand signs to himself. He hoped that he would become so focused with it, the headache would stop all at once.

_'It's been awhile...'  
_

In his years with the Akatsuki, he had never once felt the undying need of a woman's touch as much as he did now. He couldn't explain the yearning need to touch that young girl's cheeks; to protect her from the evils of the world.

The idea, he had thought, was not possible anymore. He wasn't made to fall for someone so easily, actually, he **couldn't** be that way. The Uchiha had murdered some many; he had hurt too many to be capable to **love**_. _

_Love..._

The word rung his head, interrupting his mantra of hand signs, making his brain pound once more. A chuckle fell from his throat.

"Love is an impossible idea for me."

But, the idea didn't leave his mind and wasn't going to leave his mind for awhile. Itachi quietly thought, ignoring the ache in his head now, and succumbed to the call of sleep.

* * *

A moan of satisfaction slipped past her teeth, as she scrubbed at the caked on dirt that was on her thighs. Sakura, never once in her life, had loved taking a shower as much as she had just now. The water had faded into a icy cold that made her shiver as it grazed her chest.

The strong-willed kunoichi turned the showed off; stepping out into the lukewarm room, grabbing a white hotel towel. "That was well needed!" she exclaimed with a tiny giggle.

Drying herself off, she listened for any traces of sound outside of the door. She could hear light breathing, probably meaning the man had fallen asleep.

_'This could be my chance!' _Sakura thought with a smile. _'I can finally kill Itachi and escape.'_

As she thought this, there was a soft pain in her heart that annoyed her. Ignoring it, the young woman quickly dressed in her old clothes in disgust, feeling for the hidden kunai in the pocket she had sewed into dress before her first assassination mission. Her breathing became erratic as Sakura opened the door, creeping into the bedroom and sneaking to Itachi's sleeping form.

Her jade eyes searched his face, looking to see if he was truly asleep. According to her search, the man was knocked out into a sleep. Relief rushed through her body; raising the kunai to Itachi's neck gently.

"This is the end, Uchiha Itachi..." she whispered under her steady breathing.

"I don't think so, Haruno."

A gasp escaped her mouth,and a fist came in contact with her stomach, forcing her to fly back into the wall. Her eyes snapped shut; her teeth clamping together as an agonizing pain erupted in her lower abdomen. It became harder for her to breath as she laid on the ground, gasping for air that was needed badly. "Whaa...?" she asked between her pants.

"That wasn't wise of you. I never let down my gaurd even when I am resting," Itachi scolded standing from the bed. "I thought you would be wise enough to know **that **by now."

Dozens of insults danced in her mouth, but nothing came from her mouth. At the moment, it was impossible for her to breath, let alone actually speak.

"You are foolish, Sakura," the red eyed man accused. He began to walk towards her, but paused after a moment. "Are you able to move?"

Her harsh breathing slowed after a moment. "I-I don't t-th-think so."

"I'll carry you to the bed, then."

"D-don't touch me," she hissed, venom dripping from her words. He ignored her, continuing to stalk towards her before picking her up gently. She was placed on the large bed, where she let out a little groan of pain when the bed came in contact with her stomach.

"I'll be back later, Haruno." Itachi announced grabbing his shirt and cloak. "I'm going to pick up some supplies for myself. And, if you'd like, I'll get you a more decent attire."

Sakura didn't respond--not because of the ache, simply because she was at a lost of words. The door shut with a quiet **thud**.

_'...'_

Nothing passed through her mind as she laid on the gentle bed. Her eyes were focused on the wall and only the wall. The silence of the room rung in her ears, and whispers from outside the inn seeped through the window behind her. The walls seemed to move in closer, and the room became darker then she thought it was.

"....What the **hell **just happened?" she asked the silent room. There was no reply, but the answer passed through her mind. Sakura began to chuckle after a moment, finally realizing her stupidity.

This wasn't right. She was a tool; a machine used to help others that needed her assistance. She couldn't be falling for a mass murderer! In fact, the idea of _falling _was quite impossible. The mask she wore in front of her captor wasn't her true face but, every once in awhile, the mask cracked and Sakura let herself out.

After being alone for so long, the numbness had filled her body completely and an actor was born. She had many faces; many different masks. The most common was the quiet and conservative Sakura, that walked around the village in a daze.

The one she wore now was her bold mask; it blocked out the **real **Sakura and made her become a smug, arrogant person.

Then, there was the broken mask that was always trying piece together Sakura's life. It also had the tendency to let out all the tears that were bottled up inside the mind.

The real Sakura was always smiling, and trying her hardest to push herself to the next limit. The real Sakura was rarely seen anymore due to the murder of her parents.

"Ugh, shut the fuck up brain! You're confusing me!"

Sakura scolded herself quietly and closed her eyes as a tired feeling passed through her body. She felt herself drifting into a well needed sleep, and finally relaxed her body. After a moment, the young kunoichi fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Itachi opened the door, balancing the bags on one arm as he shoved himself into the inn room. He let the bags fall unto the ground as he closed the door, and locked it.

Upon him turning around, the black haired shinobi found that kunoichi had fallen asleep. His lips curved into a big smirk; he creeped to her side and grabbed the edge of the silk blanket. Gracefully, he draped the silk unto her body, chuckling as Sakura sighed.

Itachi turned once more, making his way back to the bags that were on the ground. His hand searched once bag, and withdrew a pink tank-top and some ripped jeans. He carried them over to a chair that was on the other side of the room, where he laid the clothes down.

Lazily, the Uchiha walked over to the other side of the bed that was not occupied by the sleeping girl; he slipped into the sheets and stared at the ceiling.

After ten minutes, the onyx eyed man succumbed to darkness once more.

* * *

**Okay, so, it's not THAT long. Sorry, 'bout that. I was anxious to move unto my other story! XD I hope you enjoyed the chapter; it was a killer to write.**

**I'm on a writer's block everyone. In the Spring, I wish to audition for the Creative Writing program at my school. I need three stories completed. I have two of them and I need another, so, any suggestions?**

**Leave a review!**

**~xxroxysempaixx  
**


End file.
